User talk:Purplepenguin5
=2011= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Best Student Council Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan 20:57, December 21, 2011 I'm here Okay, now that I have the link to the wiki, I could help you with the wiki, but right now, I'm a little busy. I'll come back later when I have some more time and try to help. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, when you need any help or have any questions, leave me a message on my talk page and I'll try to help you out the best I can. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Template I see you've been using the infobox template. If you want, I could make you a custom template to use for all your character pages. I could make it any color you like, too, like purple to match the logo of the show, or any color you want. Leave me a message if you want me to make a template for the characters and what color you would like the template to be. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. :) I'll get to it a little bit later. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) All right, here is the template. Now, all you have to do is type: into the page and add the info you want. I also added a few more sections then what you had in the infoboxes for more info. I added a "Also known as" section so you can add any nicknames the characters had, a "Status" section so you can add if the character is alive or dead, a "Died" section so you can add the name of the episode the character died in if the character is dead, a "First appearance" and a "Last appearance" section so you can add the name of the first episode the character was in and the last episode the character was in. Enjoy. :) Let me know if you need anything else. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Userboxes Happy Holidays. :) Yeah, I could do userboxes. But you're going to have to tell me what design you would like them to be and what all you want them to say. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I made a few userboxes and turned the one you had for Cyndi into a userbox. When you add userboxes, make sure you have Template:Userbox top at the top and have Template:Userbox bottom at the bottom, otherwise the userboxes will fly all over the page and it makes a big mess. And I hope you don't mind, I added the userbox to your userpage. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wordmark Yeah, I can help with that. If you already have an image and it won't go, it might be too big. Wordmarks can only be as big as 250 x 65. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, why don't you add the image to and I'll take it from there and try to resize it. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The favicon will take a while to change but it's fine how it is. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You are talking about the wordmark, right? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Then I don't know. Do you know what kind of file it is? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. And you tried to upload it to right? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Well then I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do. It should upload, I don't know why it won't. Sorry. :| Could be a glitch, too. Wikia sometimes has a few. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I can work with that. I'll make you a wordmark. I'll make it later, though. It's about time for me to go to bed. (Yawn.) :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 05:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I made a wordmark for you and uploaded it to . I also have it sized right (250 x 65) so it should work. Let me know if you need anything else. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The good news is the favicon is already up. :) If you want to know how long it normally takes, It usually takes umm... maybe twelve hours to update. At the most it might take a few days, but it's very unlikely. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) It's up on mine. I use internet explorer. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That is strange. But the favicon is up on my computer. Go figure. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gallery Let me play around with it a little bit, I'll see what I can do. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, how's the homepage now? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Let me see if I can try something else. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay I think I got it now. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 01:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Just checking in Just checking in to see if everything's doing okay on this wiki. I've also noticed that this wiki's been inactive for a while. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 17:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's good news. I'm not going to be on here as much since the wiki is doing good. Still, let me know if you ever need any help or anything. Good luck with the wiki and I wish you well. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 02:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi founder I'm planning on creating a page for this series over at w:Animanga (just deciding on whether to use the english 'best student council or romaji 'gokujo seitokai' for page name. Once it's done I can link it to this wiki if the animangafooter can be put on the bottom of the homepage. Is that okay? +Y 08:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, founder Hello there Purple. Are you still around? Sataris (talk) 19:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Sataris